


Arthur Is My Favorite Character And He Deserves Better But For Now It's Suffering Time

by fishbones_wishbones



Series: Before The Sun Rises [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is my favorite character, I just love him so much, Other, he needs to be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Your local Arthur kin here uhI love Arthur and again this is very short





	Arthur Is My Favorite Character And He Deserves Better But For Now It's Suffering Time

Seconds before The Incident

What did Arthur just do?! And importantly, why did he do it? Why was the demon able to get into him? What had made him so weak, so emotional, that the demon could harness that and cause harm to Arthur's best friend?

Was it jealousy? No, Arthur had never really felt jealous of Vivi and Lewis. He wanted to see them happy!

Was it abandonment? Arthur did feel left out sometimes. I mean, for God's sake, he doesn't even get to drive his own van! Sure, Lewis is a better driver, but…

Maybe it was a mix of emotions. Impulsiveness, loneliness, anger, envy, all of them.

Arthur felt his face twist up into a grimace. He wanted to cry, and he was crying, but he couldn't feel anything on his left side. There were echoes in his brain. Telling him to push, push his first best friend off of the cliff that they were both looking over.

He tried to hold his arm back, but it shot out, pushing Lewis off. A flash of pain shot up his shoulder, as he looked to Mystery. He saw his arm on the ground, a sickly green. He groaned, blacking out.

Before he hit the ground, he realized one thing. None of them would see the sun come up, not for a long time.


End file.
